Security tokens have been used for authenticating an individual's access to secure systems or devices, such as computers, handheld devices, mobile phones, smart phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). Security tokens may store cryptographic keys, a digital signature or biometric data to authorize a user's access to a secure device. Examples of security tokens include smart cards, Universal Serial Bus (USB) keys, biometric readers and one time password devices.
Existing security tokens are typically administered from a central authority. Thus, for example, an end user may not be able to invoke security functions unless access to a server is provided. The centralized control of such security functions limits the ability of individual users to deploy digital data security.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a security token that supports decentralized deployment of security functions and otherwise provides security, privacy and portability to secure data on digital devices.